Living as a Human
by crysofinx
Summary: See how cats really are. magic and a life of their own.
1. 1

I own Kabu and Chestier. Everything else goes to J.K. Rolling, unless I get the personality of Crookshanks.  
  
Kabus point of view  
  
Cats in the night  
  
I didn't know, honestly. How was I supposed to know about the spider-cat treaty? It's not like I don't pay attention in class, I do, it's just that when they say that there are giant spiders in the forest, I'm going to go look for them. How was I supposed to know I was going to get attacked by a spider the size to a dog?  
  
"KABU. COME HERE AT ONCE."  
  
The head cat. I have to see the head cat. I have a feeling this is bad. Very very bad. Who's that with him? A HUMAN? In Chestiers School for Catestry? I'm in for it big time. They're going to kill me. I just know it.  
  
"Change into your human form Kabu. We will have to discuss this that way, and only in that form."  
  
Were dealing in human form. That evil man. He knows I hate human form, so I'll just go half way, that way I keep my ears, tail and grey-brown fur.  
  
If they are waiting for me to change all the way, they got another thing coming to them.  
  
"Very well then. We are obviously here about your punishment for the death of one of Aragogs' numerous children."  
  
He tried to eat me. I you expect me not to defend myself, then you are in for a big shocker.  
  
"among other things. This here is Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have talked it over with him, and he has agreed to take you in for your punishment."  
  
That wasn't so bad. Living at Hogwarts might be even nice.  
  
"You will be attending Hogwarts as a student, not a cat, and will have all but just a few powers taken away from you."  
  
"WHAT?????!!!!! You can't do this to me. If I can't live life with a human, what makes you sure I can live life AS a human. They're filthy creatures that you know I hate and..."  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Things were getting scary. He was getting really red, and the Dumble-dude look annoyed, if not angry.  
  
"You deserve no less that a Cat Scratch. But since you are under the age of seventeen, we cannot give it to you, so this is your punishment. You almost broke the treaty with they spiders, and that is almost unforgivable. The judges, however, also decided to punish you. From this moment on, you are herby banished from the Forbidden Forest, and if you ever so much as wander a foot into the forest, it will be at your own peril. I have notified the other cats at Hogwarts and they know that you are coming. Questions?"  
  
Banishment? They banished me from the forest? No. No, please no. anything but this. Please.  
  
"Good then. I have a list of the powers you will have, and you will be able to keep your books, to study of course, but you will need books and a wand for the courses that you will be taking at Hogwarts. We have them for you, and you can pick them up when you are done packing. Now go upstairs and get ready."  
  
Banishment and taking away my powers? They can't do this. At least I can keep some powers. What do I get. Teleportation, fireballs, sensory perception, stealth, agility, transformation, vanishing and walking up walls. That's all? Gee, you think they would have let me have more. I'm going to hate living life as a human.  
  
Reviews please. 


	2. 2

I only own Kabu and Chestier. I started this when I was listening to the CATS soundtrack.  
  
I had packed everything I had (which was mostly books of magic) and headed downstairs to meet Dumble-dude. He was standing at the door talking to Prof. Chestier. I was in no mood to talk, so I didn't say anything as Chestier lead us out the front door.  
  
"Goodbye, Kabu. I'm sorry this had to happen, but it is for your own good."  
  
HAH! I don't see how being sent to a human school as a student will do me any good. We started walking and said nothing for a while. Then, apparently, Dumble-dude wanted to talk about rules.  
  
"You cannot use your natural powers on any of the students. They do not know about cats, though some have one. You may show them that you are a cat, but I'm not forcing you to. Now, you know the Forbidden Forest is off limits to you, but that is one of the rules at the school. You cannot go wandering off outside the school at night, or inside, for that matter. I will be placing you in sixth year, even though you have many more powers than the students, but that is your age range, at least in appearance, it is. Do you know how to use a wand?"  
  
"I studied humans, both magical and non-magical, and using a wand was a requirement to pass the course."  
  
"Good then. I know this is hard for you, but like Chewstier said, it is all for the best."  
  
"How? How is it for the best? Is it the best for them or for me?" That was the question that I really wanted to know, and I was going to get it one way or another.  
  
"Both, I suspect. It will teach you responsibility for your actions and you will have a new experience, while the cats can settle things in the forest."  
  
I suppose that makes sense, but I already know how to take responsibility for my actions. I usually fess up when I cause trouble, and I always do the punishment.  
  
"I'm going to hate it their. I just know it."  
  
"No you won't. You might not like it for a while, but over time you will come to like it. Ah, we are coming out of the forest."  
  
"No I won't." Indeed we were coming out of the forest. I have never been outside the forest in my life, as it had never struck my curiosity. But suddenly it did. The castle was enormous, probably full of hiding places, and the grounds were big enough to roam. Maybe it won't be so bad after all. 


	3. 3

I only own Kabu.  
  
I have to admit, the castle was as nice on the inside as it was on the outside. Dumble-dude tolled me to put my stuff in a hallway with other trunks, and then we made our way to the Great Hall, which is apparently were they eat. He told me to wait outside the doors while the first years were being sorted, then he would introduce me and I would be sorted.  
  
"You will have that time to decide weather you wish to enter as a cat then go to human or enter as a human. I will not tell them that you are a cat and that you have different powers. That will be you job, if you want them to know at all. I must leave you now. You will have about half and hour to decide, but when I call you, you must be ready. What name do you want me to call you in by?"  
  
"Kabu Cats."  
  
"Good. Then you understand what to do?"  
  
I nod my head. Of course I understand. Why wouldn't I? He walks into the hall and I think things over.  
  
Cat to human or human. Don't want to become totally human, so I'll enter with cat appendages. My tail is a definite, probably my ears and claws. No, not the ears. They always looked weird with human features. Maybe I could do the lower half of my body as a cat, and the upper part as a human. Yah, that would work, except I would elongate the legs, make it so I'm the same height as I am in human form. And grey hair. On my head of course; semi long hair, with the tips brown. That works. And keep the eyes. I think I'm ready, just need to make a good entrance. Even though these are humans, I still have to look good. This should also shock them. Probably teleport in. from what I remember, it's the same as using Floo powder to travel, at least, in effect it does. Now I just have to wait here until he calls me in. Opps. Forgot my earring. A fine silver sliver through my right ear. I use it whenever I come across a werewolf. There. I'm ready.  
  
"Kabu Cats."  
  
And that's my cue to enter. I teleport in, and for some reason, I come to see that everybody was staring wide eyed at me. Gee, I wonder why?  
  
"That was very interesting, Mr. Cats. What spell was that?" the speaker was a very small man, about the height of a goblin. He had a curious look on his face.  
  
"I didn't do a spell. I just teleported. You know. Natural magics. And you can all shut you mouths now. It's like you people have never seen somebody teleport."  
  
"That is because we haven't. Nobody here can teleport." said some lady standing by a hat on a stool.  
  
"Really? Nobody of your species can teleport? How sad." They're confused. They are all confused. Except Dumbledore. I think it was when I said 'Your Species'. Yep. That has to be it. I'm getting bored now, so I'll just continue. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Oh, ah. Please sit on the stool so we can sort you." The lady by the stool said as she picked up the hat.  
  
I can tell you now; the hat has seen better days, days which it probably won't see ever again. Apparently, the students or the teachers haven't seen my legs or tail yet, as they have calmed down. Though, I'm not surprised, as I have my hands in front which are holding the front of my robe together. Oh well, time for them to be amazed yet again.  
  
I've never seen so many mouths drop or so many people squeak as I have then. Eyes were bulging; one or two people fainted; a few fell off their seats; and a few stood up to get a better look. The teachers weren't much better. A teacher with greasy black hair spit out the drink he was drinking at the time. Dumbledore seemed slightly amused.  
  
"I didn't expect you to come in with that appearance."  
  
"Well, you said come in how I wanted. I just changed how I looked. Simple, really."  
  
"Does that mean you are going to tell them?"  
  
I had not thought about telling everybody I was a cat, but I had a better idea in mind.  
  
"I'm going to let them guess. Whoever gets it right will have all their questions answered and more, but until then, I won't answer any questions about my self. Including to the teachers. Excluding you, Prof. Dumbledore."  
  
"When will they be able to tell you what they think you are?"  
  
"Whenever they want. Except, of course, during class and a night."  
  
A girl a one of the tables stood up. She had big-ish hair and was around the age of sixteen.  
  
"You are a cat."  
  
I was dumbfounded. How could she know that?  
  
"Well? Am I correct?"  
  
"Ms. Granger seems to have found out your secret Kabu. Though I'm not surprised, as it is not hard to come to that conclusion."  
  
I thought I wasn't that obvious.  
  
"Yes, you are correct Ms. Granger. I am a cat. Well have to arrange a good time to meet so I can answer your question, and you can help me out with a few of mine, also." Turning back to the stool, I sit on it and the hat is put on my head.  
  
"Interesting," it said. "you are very curious. Curiosity killed the cat, eh?"  
  
"Actually, it was curiosity that got this cat banished from the Forbidden Forest and sent here as punishment. And curiosity has never killed a cat before. That's just an old and very stupid saying."  
  
"Hmm, bravery and a thing for breaking rules. I believe you will fit very well in Gryffindor."  
  
"Which one is that?"  
  
"It is were Ms. Granger is sitting at."  
  
Great. I have to sit with the smart girl. Lucky me.  
  
Reviews Please. 


End file.
